1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved signal measurement system, and in particular, to a method for measuring signals in an integrated circuit. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer usable program code for on-chip measurement of signals in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day electronics include components that use integrated circuits (ICs). Integrated circuits are electronic circuits formed using Silicon as a substrate and by adding impurities to form solid-state electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes, and resistors. Commonly known as a “chip”, an integrated circuit is generally encased in hard plastic. The components in modern day electronics generally appear to be rectangular black plastic pellets with connector pins protruding from the plastic encasement.
Circuit designers use a variety of software tools to design and test electronic circuits that accomplish an intended task. For example, a digital circuit may be designed to accept digital inputs, perform some computation, and produce a digital output. An analog circuit may be designed to accept analog signals, manipulate the analog signals, such as my amplifying, filtering, or mixing the signals, and produce an analog or digital output. Generally, any type of circuit can be designed as an IC.
Some of these software tools, other hardware and software applications are also used in combination to test various characteristics of the electronic circuits. For example, a voltage measuring apparatus may be used to measure voltage at various nodes in the IC.